


Самооборона

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Гэвин Рид и конфликты социальных установок





	Самооборона

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблик по картинке:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/29407f4d547a758c83ac58fb375a488d/tumblr_pcqubql41N1u3mppno1_540.png  
> (C) http://eatmyson.tumblr.com

Глупее всего Гэвин Рид себя чувствовал, оказываясь неправ.  
«Никакой успех не стоит человеческой жизни».  
Оценивать множество меняющихся факторов он научился ещё в армии, и почти всегда угадывал. Даже что Коннор — будущий сраный девиант! С первого взгляда ведь просек! Но иногда было что-то за гранью. Что-то, что он не мог успеть распознать.  
«Мы не защищаем андроидов. Мы люди и работаем с людьми».  
Бесконечная блядская беспомощность — вот что он ощущал. Это не человек. Это всего лишь автомат по выдавливанию умиления.  
Машина, выглядевшая как маленькая девочка. Кто блядь только их придумал.  
«В некоторых случаях выбор может показаться тяжелым, даже страшным. Ваша работа — делать его, пока преступник не сделал его за вас».  
Рид не мог выстрелить. Маленькая девочка закрывала андроида. Пластиковая кукла закрывала упавшую на колени женщину.  
Они вдвоем только что убили человека, и Риду следовало просто нахер избавить мир от них, но он стоял и не мог, намокая под горизонтальным ледяным дождем.  
Машина, маскирующаяся под миловидную женщину, повторяла снова и снова «мы просто защищались, мы защищались, мы защищались».  
Как будто поставила свою пластиковую недожизнь выше — Рид глянул — жизни какого-то бандюка.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул он и убрал ствол в кобуру, — самозащита, значит.  
— Самозащита, — эхом подтвердил Ричард, вставая между ним и андроидами, — Я просканировал запись с камерами, обычный случай, убийство в результате самообороны.  
Девчонка промокла и тряслась, как щенок. Они обе нашли где-то нормальную одежду, но явно недостаточно для ноябрьского холода. Гэвин стянул куртку и завернул в нее мелкую, отвернулся очень надолго, слушая торопливые удаляющиеся шаги.  
Ричард стоял рядом. Они как будто отгораживали этот кусочек грязной подворотни, позволяя убийцам бежать. Давным-давно Гэвин не чувствовал себя настолько мерзким. И настолько мокрым.  
На плечи легло что-то теплое, плотное, закрывая спину от шрапнельных ударов дождя.  
— Это было правильное решение, Гэвин.  
Рука Ричарда все еще лежала на плечах поверх куртки. Все его вина. Хрен бы Рид сменил мнение про андроидов без этого невыносимого мозгоеда.  
Потянуть бы еще немного времени. Рид застегнул куртку с логотипом Киберлайф, и повернулся. Дождь смыл все следы беглянок. Нужно работать.


End file.
